This invention relates to wood stoves and particularly to a damper control for a wood stove. In a previous wood stove a pivoted damper was actuated by a control member from the side of the stove.
The present invention provides a control arrangement for the damper of a wood burning or similar stove by providing a control element in the form of a screw which threadedly extends through a nut on the door, and has a crank whereby the extent of inward projection of the control element can be varied. The damper has a depending arm engaged by the damper control element to enable the control element to move the damper closed or to dispose it at various open positions. The control arm is so dimensioned relative to the interior of the stove as to abut against the interior portion of the stove whenever the door is opened to dispose the damper at a predetermined open position.
A main object of the invention is to provide an improved damper control for a wood stove.